Leaving Sanity
by Sols-heart
Summary: What happens when Draco is running out of hope. He does crazy things to find a bit more. DM/HG NO SMUT MENTIONS NON CON AND ABUSE


Disclaimer- I'm sorry I don't own anything so don't come around asking for money...I don't have any :(

A/N Hey guys this is my fist fic so be nice. I don't know how long it will be till the next chapter either. I'm at a summer program so I don't have a whole lot of time but I'll try to update as soon as possible. There _will not_ be any smut. Though there will be some reference to non con and abuse also torture. If you don't like it don't read it.

**Prologue**

He stood over the quivering creature his eyes wide with shock. Was this really who it looked like? No, it couldn't be. This frail broken person that he saw before him just could not be the fiery girl he once knew.

The young man took a tentative step forward, making the girl emit a noise close to a frightened animal and scuttle back into the corner of the dark room. His brain wasn't working properly anymore. All he could do was stand and stare at what had become of the girl he once knew. This just couldn't be her; his eyes must be lying. This gaunt figure with hallowed cheeks and sunken eyes could not be the wide eyed, smart, know-it-all, Gryffindor.

He took another slow step forward, hoping not to startle her. She saw the movement and tried to force herself deeper into the corner as she cried out, waiting for the pain she thought sure to come.

He stopped in his tracks, shaken to the core by what had become of her. His heart was beating so hard he thought it would burst from his chest. He slowly bent his knees to squat, careful not to let his trousers touch the slimy floor, afraid to leave evidence of his kindness as he got a closer look at the broken girl. Her eyes were glazed over and vacant, not different from the way the Lovegood girl, before she disappeared that is… But the difference between the two sets of eyes was Lovegood's eyes smiled, whereas this girl on the floor had no light, no hope in her eyes, no life.

He saw a chipped cup laying a few feet away and quickly summoned it to him; this action alone terrified the girl. Blue gray eyes met deep brown, trying to let the tremble in his hand show as he whispered _Aguamenti_. He slowly held out the cup of water to the shaking girl. One could almost see the turmoil going on inside her: take the water she so desperately needed or stay safe and keep away from the stranger?

Suddenly the girl shot forward grabbing the water from him so forcefully that she spilled half of it. He heard a ripping sound and glanced around wondering what it might be. His eyes turned back to the girl and he immediately was what had made that sound. What made him look away in the first place? Wasn't he always looking at her?

The girl in her haste to get to the water had caught her rage of a shirt on the jagged stone wall behind her, ripping it completely off of her. His face went red and he felt ashamed for the girl and yet she had apparently not noticed the fact that she was exposed. He turned away so as to not see her half nudity.

He didn't want to leave her in this state but yet knew if it was found that he was giving anything to a prisoner, death would soon follow. He glanced back at the girl almost against his will. She was sitting there pretty calmly just staring at him. He couldn't help but notice the multi colored bruises scattered across her body like some twisted pervert had decided to decorate her.

He carefully weighed his options. He needed to help, somehow. He glanced up again. He watched the girl carefully, she was still sitting there watching him unaware that she wasn't covered.

That's when it dawned on him. Clothing. In his hurry he forgot about her fear of sudden movements and yanked his shirt off over his head. It was white and starched by his house elf that morning. The girl shrunk back but didn't retreat. He slowed his movements down and held out the shirt. She didn't move to take it this time though, she just sat there staring blankly, as if she didn't know what it was.

It took him a minute to figure out the problem. She didn't realize she was indecent. His heart felt like it might explode with the pain of knowing she was so out of her mind she didn't have the sense to cover herself. His entire being ached for her. He had a sudden urge to take her away, to quietly in the middle of the night save her from this fate.

His mind immediately started running a million miles an hour. How could he fix this? How could he save her? He could watch the slow decline of others in this prison of the Dark Lord. But he just could not bear to watch her decline. It would force him to lose what little hope he had left, the hope of somehow, some day, getting out of this masochistic cult. He didn't want to kill anymore, he had never wanted to. But it was never his choice; it was murder or be murdered. He had no choice back then but now…

A plan had started to slowly form in his mind. It was a long shot and possibly dangerous to him but it was the only plan he had, his best shot.

He got up slowly, pulling his shirt on over his head and straightening it so that it lay right. If things worked out he could buy her all the most beautiful clothes money could buy. He quickly _Scorgified_ his clothes just to make sure he looked appropriately haughty. He walked very purposely towards the door, but at the last moment he looked back to see the girl curled back up in the corner, whimpering quietly. His eyes stung a bit with unshed tears but he held the back. Now was not the time to get emotional. Now was the time to save Hermione.

A/N

Well I hope you liked it. If you didn't tell me. If you did defently tell me. Yes you need to push that button and review other wise I won't know how I'm doing :D


End file.
